Diagnostic sampling catheters are used in the diagnosis of illnesses or for other purposes in which a microbiological sample from a site within a living animal is desired. The microbiological sample, in some catheters, may use a brush to scrape a sampling site to remove a sample of the material or microorganisms at the sampling site. Slicing-type biopsy devices are also known.